A New Adventure
by screaming phoenix
Summary: Kim and Ron return from an eighteen month absence. New adventures, new sitches and college too!
1. Where is Kim Possible?

OK, the required legal disclaimer. The soulless Disney Corporation owns Kim Possible and (most of the others) referred to in this not-for-profit tale. And it continues to vex me greatly.

Well I'm going to throw my hat into the ring with the required Kim and Ron goes to college tale. It's also going to be the beginning of my story arc, "A New Adventure". Hopefully it will have enough originality to make it different from the others out there.

A big shout goes out to the most badical beta's out there; CajunBear73 and Michael Howard. Thanks guys you make me look good.  
_

Chapter One: What happened to Kim Possible?

The overhead lights lit up the darkness and reduced the shadows on the floor below to a negligible level. The three cameramen went over their equipment, carefully preparing for the upcoming special program. Large cables were strewn about the floor in an apparently haphazard manner as they snaked off into the distance. At a large desk in the middle of the room a woman sat carefully going over notes while another person hurriedly touched up her makeup**. **

Pete Peterson Sr., the floor manager of the Middleton Evening News, signaled the makeup artist to hurry up while trying to get the sitting woman's attention.

Tricia Lebowski looked up with a puzzled expression and asked, "What's the problem, Pete?"

"Ten minutes before we go live, Tricia. Better get ready."

"Right, let me collect my notes and we can start this." With this statement the news anchor straightened her scattered papers and carefully sorted them into order.

Pete then checked in with the director over his headset. "Don, are we ready to go?"

Don Skillings, news director of the Middleton Evening News, looked at his control board and the technicians who were running final checks on their individual stations before he glanced at the large wall clock directly above the board.

"Everything is running smoothly, Pete. We go live in five."

Thirty seconds before broadcast Pete stood off to the side of camera one and began a countdown. When he reached five he held up four fingers and counted out loud. "Four, three, two, one... " He dropped one finger for each number as he counted. "And, go! He then pointed to the news anchor who sat patiently behind her desk.

"Good evening Middleton. I'm Tricia Lebowski for Middleton Evening News." The rich, smooth tones of the veteran news anchor rang out in the studio. "We are on the eve of observing what has been described as the most pivotal moment in human history. Until that event we took our supposed uniqueness as the only intelligent beings in the universe for granted. We found that we were gravely mistaken. In an act of aggression that stunned an unprepared world, the human race learned that we are not alone in the cosmos. That there are civilizations that we never imagined out there among the stars and that some of them are hostile warrior races bent on conquest.

We watched in horror as our home world was attacked by aliens. Our brave defenders casually swept aside or ignored as if they were too insignificant to bother with. We prayed as the alien walkers wrecked havoc and destruction on our cities and towns. We wept for our loss of innocence as precious mementoes of our civilization's greatest triumphs were cast down in ruins before the terrible onslaught of conquerors from the unknown depths of space; terrible war machines that ravaged our world with wholesale destruction.

"Then in a plot that no Hollywood producer would ever consider, the salvation of our world came about because a man usually associated with plots to take over the world, along with a former hero turned villain, teamed up with a hero in the finest sense of the word along with her longtime sidekick. Together these unlikely rescuers put aside their differences and saved us all. Tomorrow the world celebrates Liberation Day. A day the entire world will honor. All nations on the planet will join in the festivities. Wars between bitter and old rivals will be put aside for at least one day. It will be a world wide party of unprecedented proportions. And what of the people most responsible for our freedom? What have they been doing over the past year?"

In the control room Don directed the number two camera, "Go for a close up as Tricia delivers her setup lines."

"We have had several reports of the activities and locations of some of the major players in our unexpected salvation. Dr. Drakken, now known as Drew Lipsky, is currently researching drought resistant crops in Death Valley, California. We have reason to believe that the former hero and then villain known as Shego is living in a villa on an island off the Greek Coast. But we have had no official reports of Kim Possible or her sidekick's whereabouts since we obtained this film, taken by one of her classmates, during their graduation party at Middleton Lake almost a year ago"

Don turned to the technician to his right and said, "Roll that B film of Possible's car as it flies away."

Then he spoke into his headset to the cameraman. "Go for close up now."

With the film of Kim's Sloth flying away in the background, Tricia Lebowski looked into the camera as asked in a soft voice.

"Rumors have run rampant since this footage was taken over a year ago. There are the stories of Kim Possible heading up an expedition to the Lowardian'shome world**.** Internet sightings have reported seeing her on every continent on the planet. There have been reports of her with the rich and famous at some of the hottest partying spots and with some of the most eligible single people in the world. Despite all the rumors, there has not been a verifiable sighting of Kim Possible in over a year. What has she been doing? Where is she? Is she working for the government? Is there some sort of cover-up to protect her or hide her in case the aliens return seeking revenge against her?

"In the next hour we will interview the military leaders in charge of defending our planet in case of another attack. We will speak to the world's politicians to get their opinions on the possibility of another invasion and how they plan to coordinate with other nations in the event of an attack. And we will speculate on how such a defense would work. But we also will ask what happened to the two persons who have been mysteriously missing over the last year. Two people who, if some reports are true, are the real reason the invasion failed. We all want to know the burning question."

"What happened to Kim Possible?

"We'll be back after these important messages."

Pete made a slashing motion and spoke into his headset, "Break for commercial**!"**

Don turned to the woman to his left and said, "Roll commercial."

TBC  
_

A/N: Well it's started let's hope the ride will be enjoyable to you, the readers. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. The Lull Before the Storm

OK, the required legal disclaimer. The soulless Disney Corporation owns Kim Possible and it continues to vex me greatly.

Thanks to comet moon, Reader101w, waveform, Gomoro Morskopp, Brint3453, The Enduring Man-Child, Pinkey Jo Curlytail, American Gecko, Soulman3, , Shrike176, daccu65, princessumlg, Michael Howard, Slipgate, CajunBear73, Sentinel 103, readerjunkie, and Katsumara for reading and reviewing. Thanks to all the others who read this as well. I hope I can keep you interest up.

Badical props to CajunBear73 and Michael Howard for help and advice above and beyond the call of duty.

* * *

The Lull before the Storm:

_Oceana Flight 1622 over the Pacific Ocean_

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We are presently cruising at 34,000 ft on a North by Northwest heading. Our E.T.A. at LAX is 3: 00 P.M. For all of you deplaning at LAX you can look forward to sunny skies an__a balmy 78 degrees. It looks like a beautiful day for a visit. For those of you who are accompanying us to the end of our flight, Middleton control is reporting 30 degrees and a snowstorm blowing in that should arrive just as we do. __Our E.T.A. at Middleton will be 4:45 P.M. _

_I hope you all brought your long undies. And thank you for flying Oceana Airlines._

_A small business jet heading toward Middleton_

The aircraft streaked across the sky at 24,000 feet heading in a westerly direction. In the passenger cabin two people relaxed. One was a tallish blond male, eyes closed in slumber. His head was cocked to one side with a slight amount of drool gathered at the corner of his lip which made a slow journey down his chin until it was carefully wiped away by the passenger sitting next to him. On his shoulder was the form of a naked mole rat that was enjoying the peace and quiet to catch up on his own sleep.

The other one looked fondly at the sleeping pair then turned her attention to an article that she had spotted in a business magazine. Its title: "Buenas noches for Bueno Nacho?" had caught her attention. She carefully adjusted her seat and started to read.

_Middleton International Airport_

Jafal Rassi checked his watch again and waited for the rest of his operatives to arrive. He ruminated on how his glorious plan to strike at the enemies of his people has been hijacked by an infidel. He hatedthat he would not have been able to organize this without help. He hated the fact that his operatives are all American and more interested on text messaging and video games than the message that this will send to the world. The only comfort he can salvage from this mission is that he still has plans of his own.

Let the decadent Americans carry out the infidel's plan. His plan will strike a fearsome blow to the pride of this pit of vipers. He will succeed where so many others have failed. He will be remembered... His mental wanderings are cut short as the panel trucks provided by his backer begin to arrive.

"_Finally." _He huffed. He looked to the West and the approaching storm clouds. For once all the local and national weather forecasters had agreed that a monster blizzard was about to strike the local area. The predictions were for high winds, whiteout conditions and between two and three feet of snow in the high mountain passes. He took the upcoming weather conditions as a sign from God that his plan would succeed. The weather would prevent a fast response from local disaster responders and would allow him to create the maximum amount of destruction possible. He smirked at unintentional pun. _"Oh yes," _he thought. _"It will be the most damage... Possible!"_

_Halfway across the globe in a richly furnished room two people sit at a large conference table and watch a clock on the wall intently._

"It will begin soon. Do you think that they have any hope of succeeding?"

The other figure snorted in disdainand replied. "That group? Be serious, they're idiots being led by a moron. I'll be more surprised if they don't kill themselves then if they luck out and actually do something useful."

"Then why send them at all? Won't an attack make them more careful?"

The other figure shrugged uncaringly. "This is a recon mission, intelligence gathering only. I have other agents' onsite to observe and report on how they perform." Suddenly the first person sat straight up and addressed the second one. His manner and demeanor suddenly became much more serious and focused than before.

"After the Zorpox incident..."he began.

"Did you have to bring that up?" The second figure interrupted.

"I told you it was a stupid idea. I told anyone who would listen it was a stupid idea. Unfortunately nobody believed me. You all believe me now don't you?"

"So much destruction by the dopey sidekick..." thesecond figure started.

"Exactly, the dopy sidekick. Have you ever wondered why everybody seems to forget his name? I bet, outside of family and friends, that there aren't ten people on the planet who know who he is."

"Why is that important?"

"Because they're a team! Everyone focuses on the red head and just ignores the guy in the background. But he is always there. Watching her back and if reports are accurate, causing more damage that she ever could. Why doesn't anyone remember him? You would think that after all they have done someone would!"

The first person reached into the desk drawer in front of him and withdrew a small object that he slid over the table to the second figure. The second figure picked up the flash drive and questioned,"What is this?"

"A file some of our cyber forces managed to hack from the Global Justice data base. Something called the Ron Factor. Apparently they had the theory that Kim Possible's incredible success was all because of her sidekick."

"That's absurd!"

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you may think. The problem is that G.J. has its collective head up its collective backside. Like a lot of people around here. They are a team. They have been together for all of their lives. They have gone through growing up and the invasion of the planet together. You have to think of them as a single entity not two persons. If you concentrate on the red head the blonde will get you. If you concentrate on him the red head will trip you up. You have to always keep that in mind."

The first figure could see the skepticism and doubt on his companion's face. He couldn't actually blame the person for not believing. It had taken a lot of evidence for him to be convinced of his findings as well.

"Look, I see I'm straining your brain a lot right now. I'll give you one final piece of evidence and you can mull it over at your leisure after that."

He then attached a laptop to a large viewing screen at the end of the room. As the recording began playing he provided a narration of what his companion was seeing.

"Did you know that there was an orbital launch in the Middleton area the day of the invasion?" The first person turned to his companion with a questioning look on his features.

"That's not a surprise is it? They do have a space center there."

"Yeah, but backtracking the trajectory indicates that the launch was outside the space center's area. G.P.S. confirms that the launch was from the suburbs of Middleton, the Possible's backyard, as a matter of fact."

The second person was confused. "Why would a rocket scientist launch a rocket from his back yard? Wouldn't it be safer to do it from the space center?"

"Why would anyone put a satellite in geosynchronous orbit over Middleton, Colorado is the better question to ask." came the reply.

"And do you know that, oh fountain of wisdom?" his companion asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Not a clue. But we can thank our lucky stars that whoever did place that satellite put it where it is. I was able to get some fascinating video downloaded from it." At that he pushed the button on his remote to start the video.

As the video started he pushed a button to fast forward it.

"We'll skip most of this. If you want I can give you a copy to watch later. Here is the part I want you to see." With this statement he pushed another button and the video resumed playing at normal speed. Both men watched in amazement as this pivotal scene played out before them. The second person gasped in surprise as he watched the sidekick suddenly attack the much larger alien. The fight was almost a stalemate between the smaller human and the much larger alien when something happened that the second person watching did not expect or want to believe. The sidekick suddenly stopped, and levitated about ten feet off the ground, all the while glowing a bright blue. Then he landed between the two aliens, grabbed both of them and threw the much larger creatures high into the air. Where they impacted with their rapidly descending spaceship causing an explosion that destroyed it and apparently them as well.

"Nice special effects, C.G.I.?" The second person asked with disbelief.

"I assure you this has not been tampered with in any fashion."

"So you're telling me that Drakken, Shego and Possible had nothing to do with the defeat? It was all the sidekick's doing?"

"No, they all played their parts obviously. But he was the one who finished them off."

"So what now?"

"We get as much information as we can, plan as much as we can and hope we are better prepared then them if our paths ever cross again. Remember Zorpox" he cautioned.

"I thought Zorpox was gone forever" the second person remarked.

"Never take anything for granted" he cautioned.

The second person rose from his seat and started to go when a thought occurred to him. He turned to his companion and spoke. "There are plenty of reports of how they fight and work together. Why the test now? What's got you so nervous all of the sudden?"

"All of this happened almost two years now." He waved his hand at the video still running in a loop. "You know what happened eighteen months ago. Now for over a year they have been off the grid entirely. No one knows where they were or what they were doing." He looked at the other figure intently. "You know what happened when we went against these two before. How long it took us to rebuild. I want no unpleasant surprises the next time we may come up against them."

He turned to study the video again and muttered, "No more surprises."

TBC

* * *

A/N: You're probably wondering why the two individuals are so worried about a reappearance by Zorpox. Well that's a side story that will be told later on. It will connect with this tale and explain where Kim and Ron have been during their absence.


End file.
